Volt
Salvation’s OC coding by pokeball Appearance One might see an imposing stature, perched on a hill overlooking a bustling city, tail twitching slowly, eyes narrowed. Like a hawk eyeing it‘s pray, Volt is always casting a watchful gaze over to Stonewell. His city. Tall, broad chested and quick with a smile, Volt stands straight, poised, yet casual. Neatly folded wings, tilted head and easy smile. His tail is lazily moving behind him, like a snake on a cold day. His mainscales are a deep blue, his stomach staying same color. His back is a vinrant light blue to match the top of his face and his horns. He has scattered deep blue scales, riding on black, and the same color blue wings. In his wings are jagged matings, like lighting cutting through the sky. He isn’t one for frivolous items, gems and jewels never appealed to him. However, he does wear a lightning bolt necklace, held to his neck with A simple black string. He talks with a smooth voice with a soft laugh. He can hold the attention of a rambunctious group of dragonets if he so pleases. Personality Volt is rumored to be a god. A regal, imposing figure sent from the heavens, child of the moon’s. They say he alone will keep Stonewell safe. They say he is immortal. They say he is undefeated, they say he is unrivaled. They say what the rumors say. But are the rumors true? Volt is certainly not immortal. He just always happens to be in the right place at the right time, maybe he is not a god, but it wouldn’t be unlikely if a god is looking after him. Luck, we call it. He is quite the lucky fellow. He is no saint, but he has the heart of one. Would give the food off his plate to a dragon in need, but would also rip the head off of a dragon who would dare harm an innocent. He has a good sense of justice, but acts brashly in some situations. He thinks he knows what is definitively right, and does not really consider the gray areas. Life is not black and white, but sometimes Volt can overlook that. He knows how dragons see him, as a god, and even though he knows that is not true himself, he does not make an effort to correct anyone. He says that it‘s a way for dragons to hold faith, but there is a part of him that relishes in the popularity, the admiration of other dragons, and often it’s the thought that others count on him that motivates his actions. But occasionally, he will meet someone who is not awestruck at his presence, and frankly he likes that as well. He finds it hard to talk to dragons who revere him as a god, and like the relief of meeting someone who doesn't hold such high expectations. He is weighed down by responsibilities, in reality, He was born from the previous mayor, and understands the importance of order and law. He goes throughout his days with the constant nagging in his head that he isn’t good enough. No matter how hard he tries, innocent dragons get robbed daily. Innocent hybrids get mauled occasionally. He can’t help but feel that if he was better, if he really was the od others thought him to be, he could save them. Any dragon who hates a dragon over what they can’t control is a terrible dragon in Volt’s opinion. He despises the AHA Cult and their belief that hybrids are “un pure.” He is not a hybrid himself, but that does not stop his rage from being just as strong. He does not like all the robberies, and homeless dragonets, but he begrudgingly likes the gangs of Stonewell. He can do without the violent ones, but the rough and tumble street ways of the gangs captivate him. The fact that dragons of low status acknowledge that fact and accept it draws respect out of Volt. Volt is an aggressive dragon. Impulsive, reckless and a bit short tempered, he can be a bit much. But, he would never kill without reason. Fighting is fine to him, he will fight protect a dragon, or fight to protect his honor. But killing is a step too far for Volt. Volt is a bit of a flirt. He can have most dragons wrapped around his claws, but likes the dragons who arent completely captivated by him. He is a charmer, smooth and always knows what to say. He’s the kind of dragon to make you breakfast in bed, or buy your favorite kind of flower for no reason. Volt also loves his freedom. Being able to watch over Stonewell at his leisure, but also be able to go wherever he wants at any time, or talk to anyone at all at his will, he truly enjoys that. He also like the shrewd of mystery around him. No one knows about his enchanted necklace, and no one knows who he really is. He likes that quite a bit. History From a young age, Volt was different. Startling blue scales, but no trace of SeaWing in him. Electrical patterns on his wings. Such an odd coloration. His mother was a red and green LeafWing, and his father was a dark green and brown LeafWing. No one knows where his odd coloration came from. His mother died shortly after laying Volt’s egg from a quick hitting sickness. Volt hatched with no mother, but his father was determined to give his son a good life. His father, Dark Oak, was mayor of Stonewell at the time. He has been in office for around ten years, and the city was running pretty smoothly under him, but not everyone agreed with his ideas. After Volt turned 6, his father was assassinated. The young blue LeafWing came home one night to see his father in a pool of blood. Multiple Stan sounds in his body. The Stonewell Guard were on the case, but even after a year of searching no one could find the assassin. Volt made it his ultimate goal to kill the assassin and whoever sent him. He started by questioning gangs around the area, asking about notorious Assassins and paying them for information. He found himself tracking a dragon called Slingshot. He found Slingshot one day, and attacked instantly. They fought it out and Volt won. He asked who sent him and Slingshot replied “Soulkeeper.” He killed the assassin with a snap to his neck, and turned to leave. Only, something caught his eye. On the Assassins desk was a necklace with a lightning bolt pendant. Intrigued, he went over to it and red the piece of paper attached to it. After years of searching I finally found it. The Necklace of Storms. The power to control electricity and the weather. Only those with a strong mind can wield it, so I am sending it to you, '' ''Take care of it, Slingshot. Volt took it without hesitation. He had the power of storms in his talons, and he knew he could do great things with it. Over the years, he stopped Cult killings, stopped robberies, killed a mayor not fit to rule and so much more. He ended up killing Soulkeeper as well, and he felt at peace for a while. Volt became protected of the city, dragons whispered his name with awe, many revering him as God. Many, though, hated him. Those who believed in the Catastrophe saw him as an imposter. Quotes * ”This is what the city needs, a hero to remind them they are safe.” * ”I might not be immortal, but i am a god.” * “Ehy can’t we all just get along?” Necklace of Storms The Necklace of Storms is a ancient animus touched object treasure hunters have been searching for forever. Out of luck it ended up in Volt’s talon. Tied by a thin but sturdy black string with a lightning bolt pendant, it allows the wearers to control electricity and alter the weather. It is extremely difficult to control, and no one knows who made it, but there are rumors that an ancient IceWing animus created it. Gallery 899E7EE1-AC44-450D-B757-696BC30D0558.jpeg|Volt by Sunset Screenshot 20190630-161029.jpg|By SnowballtheIcewing27 Voltcoloredfullbody.jpg|By ModernTsunami 25788E99-6498-4C57-AF46-DC55F5C5F0C6.png|By Twi 2019-07-15 14-22-36 536.jpg|By Darkmoon Category:Males Category:LeafWings Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (SalvationTheIceAndNightWing)